Pirates of the Caribbean: A New Legend
by Mighty Mermaid
Summary: Everything seems to be coming to a close, but there's a new pirate in town whose destiny is to become a great legend. Not to mention that she's a woman! With a mean, cunning attitude to match! Pleeez RR.


**PIRATES of the CARIBBEAN:**

**A NEW LEGEND**

The Black Pearl was finally back to its rightful owner, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now a well-known Pirate Legend he receives the respect he deserves. As for his friend William Turner, he is now the loving husband to Elizabeth Swann. He is doing well and still practices his ability of the sword. He even practices a bit of piracy now and then. William is a well-respected man, but is not thought of being a major pirate. Yet while everything is coming to a resolution, a new legend is beginning. She walks within the merchants' markets in the center of Port Royal. She gathers supplies and looks for a place to stay, which she isn't having any luck with. Her name, Scarlet Rose, and for those who know her well call her Red Rogue. We've come to find that there are two main reasons for her nickname. One, because of her reddish tone on her dark brown hair, the other is because of her fiery rage and strength.

"I want four apples! Four! You know, one-two-three-four!" Ms. Rose exclaimed.

"No! I do not give apples to people like you! Besides, you haven't any money." the store clerk remarked.

"What do you mean people like me? You know, you are a very rude person and if you keep this kind of behavior up you won't get any customers at all. You're lucky I put up with you. But this is your last warning so just let a poor woman have her apples and I'll be on my merry way." The clerk rolled his eyes and took the apples from her hands. "Okay, how about one?"

Meanwhile,Lieutenant Gillette and Commodore Norrington were walking around doing their early patrol.

"Fine morning isn't it Commodore?" Gillette asked gleefully.

"Yes, today is full of mirth." Norrington replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't sound so happy sir." Gillette questioned.

"Well it's personal." the Commodore said sheepishly.

"You can tell me. I'm your closest friend."

"Elizabeth left me for a bloody blacksmith who is now a bloody pirate! And speaking of pirates, Jack Sparrow is still out there somewhere parading around with his new ship knowing that I went against my better judgement and let him go!"

Simultaneously, "Please just one, just one! What harm would there be for an apple?" Scarlet begged as she played tug-of-war with the clerk for the apple.

"No! Shoo, go away! Leave me in peace you, you scoundrel!" the man yelled as he snatched back the apple.

"Fine." she snubbed. She walked off a few steps and looked down. As she smirked, she turned to face the clerk. "You know, it's bad luck to mess with a pirate," she pulls out her sword and points it to his neck, "Because you never know what they might-do-next." she swung her sword and cut the rope that held a canvas for shade from the stand. Then she kicked the leg of the stand, causing the whole thing to collapse. She took a few apples, his bag of coins, and stuffed them in her bag. She whistled away like nothing happened and when the clerk got up she turned around and waved good-bye to him.

Back to Commodore Norrington andLieutenant Gillette, "If I ever see or hear of another pirate I will personally hang -" he was interrupted by the clerk yelling and hollering.

"Commodore! A thief, a pirate! She stole my apples, my money, ruined my stand, and threatened to kill me!"

They ran off into town as fast as they could in search of this dangerous criminal and found her walking toward an inn.

"There she is! Right there!" the clerk pointed. They walked toward her and said,

" Excuse me Madam."

"Yes?" Ms. Rose said calmly.

" Did you steal apples from this man?"

"No, I would never steal! How dare you accuse me of such nonsense! Besides I've never seen him before in my life, or his apples."

" You steal and you lie? She's a pirate all right."Lieutenant Gillette said.

" This might be true, but just to be sure." Norrington said grabbing her left arm. He appeared to be looking for something.

"May I have my arm back if it's not too much trouble." she said trying to wriggle free.

"Here it is!" Norrington said pointing to the piracy scar that was on her forearm.

"Oh, that!" she said quickly covering it. " Well, I don't know where that came from and I, uh, must be on my way. Good day gentlemen." she curtsied and an apple fell from her bag. " Oops." she turned around and started running.

" Get back here you! You're under arrest!" Norrington said trying to catch up.

" The name's Red Rogue! And I'm not under arrest unless you catch me!" she challenged.

She dashed through the alleys, pushed her way through bustling people and leaped over livestock. She leaned up against a hidden doorway and watched Norrington and a few other soldiers walk back and forth.

"Did you find her?"

" No Commodore, we can't find her anywhere. We've searched through all the alleys, not a trace."

"Blast!" he said frustrated. " All right, go back to the fort and gather more men. When we catch her, we hang her!"

"Great not even an hour here and I'm a wanted woman. It just had to be apples didn't it Scarlet, why couldn't you just have bananas?" Red Rogue whispered to herself as she watched the soldiers walk away. She backs up to read the sign that hung above her head, "J. Brown. Blacksmithing? Hmm, very interest-" she was interrupted by Norrington handcuffing her hands in irons.

"Got ya!" Norrington said with a smirk.

"No," she murmured under her breath, trying to get loose knowing she couldn't this time.

During the commotion, William Turner watched carefully outside the window. Although he didn't know who she was, he decided to help a fellow pirate. He stepped outside and hurried over to them. "Norrington! Long time no see! How long has it been? A week? Thank you for finding my cousin. She was supposed to meet me at the dock not for another hour."

" She's your cousin?" Norrington asked

"Yes of course, if there is any trouble please tell me."

" Well, your _cousin_ came into town and stole apples from a man and threatened to kill him if he didn't cooperate. She even destroyed his fruit stand."

"Well you're just going to have to excuse her because she is, um, she's a pathological liar and a bit crazy, so half the things she talks about doesn't make any sense." William said surprisingly confident. "But she's a pirate. She has the scar." Lieutenant Gillette said confused showing him the marking on her forearm.

" She put that there herself. If you'll notice, her scar is on her left arm. If it was the real brand, it would be on her right arm. She was crazy enough not to know the difference. She can also be a little autistic at times. Why do you think she pretends to be a pirate?" he said hoping they would believe him.

"Poppycock, Turner! Don't be a twister." Norrington responded in vexation.

"No really, I'm not lying. See for your self!" he looked at Scarlet telling her to play along.

" Oh! I get it, I get it! You are my cousin, so that makes you my brother," she said excitedly. "Aye, what a lovely family reunion! But that still doesn't explain you." she said pointing at Lieutenant Gillette. Norrington cocked an eyebrow and finally unclasped her wrists free.

"She's all yours, for now. One little mishap and it's straight to the jail cell. I'm watching you Turner." Norrington snickered as he walked away.

They walked into the shop and Scarlet watched the officers walk away. When the scene was clear she jumped for joy.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was done for. You really know how to - oh my God! Is it you?"

"What do you mean?"Will asked.

"Turner, William Turner?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you died."

" Oh, you're talking about my father. Who are you? And-how did you know my father?"

"Oh my, where to start. Um, I am Scarlet Rose, I prefer to be called Red Rogue. Although my friends just call me Rose. I have a ship waiting at the dock called the Fire Lily, I used to be a captain actually, but my crew was killed in battle and the rest were wounded badly and ended up dying on the way back. I came here to find a place to stay and possibly find a crew. So far I've had plenty of luck, it was just all bad."

"Why were you at battle?"

" Well, I had a fairly large crew. Some of them warned me about there being too many men and it would cause trouble, but I never listened. So sure enough, the sneakiest of the bunch, James "Hit Man" Walker, stupid wanker, convinced half of my crew to turn against me. They accused me of overworking them, starving them, and keeping all the riches to myself. It was good timing though, because we were about to land so we could settle the dispute on shore. We fought for the ship and who would be captain and my side was losing, so I gathered the rest of my crew and fled. The rest of my crew was badly injured and we had nothing to help them medically so they ended up dying one by one. My poor faithful crew, you don't get too many of those who'll die for you."

"True, but you still didn't answer my other question, how did you know my father?"

"Well Mr. Impatient, I was getting to that part! When I was 13 years old, my village was under attack by pillagers and they broke into our house and took everything. My parents took me and we ran up the stairs to hide. They hid me in a closet and went to see how much damage had been done. Then I heard my mother scream as they both ran back up. The horrible monsters were still there. My father tried to fight them off, but the leader of the group came up and as quick as a flash he took his gun and shot my father. As my father fell to the ground, my mother caught the leader off guard and hit him in the face. Infuriated, he took his gun again and aimed for her head, but then again, she, in a way, caught him off guard and knocked it out of his hand, so he reached for his sword and cut my mother across her stomach. She fell to her knees gasping, and collapsed. I watched the whole thing through a small opening in the closet. Then my mother extended her hand towards my direction, and I could look straight into her eyes and I knew she was going to try to protect me again knowing that they would probably find me, but in a moment she just closed her eyes with a single, solitary, tear running down her face. By then the leader of the scoundrels was already headed towards the closet where I'd been hiding. He swung open the doors and saw me there crying. He saw my black opal earring and reached for it. I immediately started running. I ran as fast as I could and down the stairs headed towards the door, but I was no match for his speed. He grabbed me and pulled out his sword and demanded that I give him the earring. I told him no because it was all I had left of my mother and I would never let it go. Then ready to kill me, a man out of nowhere tackled him and eventually killed him. I thanked him and inquired the name of my rescuer and he said William Turner. Then 8 years later people said he was killed. I owed him my life, maybe, I could do him the favor through you."

"My father? A hero?" William asked himself.

"Well don't sound so surprised, he is your father, wasn't he that way?" Scarlet asked.

"I always knew he was a good man. Then I found out that he was a pirate, but nonetheless a good man." William said.

"A great man." she added.


End file.
